


A Grom to Remember

by LadyKatAstrid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not responsible for the fluff feelings this might give you, POV Third Person, Sappy, Vinira, background lumity, jedric rights, soft viney and emira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Luz and Amity managed to beat Grom, but what was happening in the gym while everyone else was following the human outside?Or what happens when you don't have a date for Grom, but no worries, fighting alongside your crush can get you one (Good job, Viney!)
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 43
Kudos: 328





	A Grom to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to be remembered as a Vinira writer, here you have the Grom we deserved!
> 
> Packed with action, fluff, soft witches, and the ending every Vinira shipper is hoping for, plus unexpected Jedric rights AND some Lumity in the background
> 
> Not beta-read, we die like witches

Viney sighed in relief knowing this year’s Grom Queen wasn’t her, but felt a pang of worry for the younger Blight, knowing that Luz had been getting closer to her. She’d have to check on the human to see how she was holding up after she learnt what Grom entailed.

She continued her way to her usual healing class and greeted her classmates. There were a couple of new ones after Principal Bump had let students study more than one track, and Viney was starting to recognise their faces, even though she didn’t remember most names.

After the school day was over, she met Jerbo and Barcus at the entrance, with the intention of going to the woods and spend the rest of the afternoon there before she had to head home.

“Hey, guys!” Viney said while running to meet them.

They were in deep conversation, so in the meantime, Viney looked around the school grounds. Her eyes roamed the stairs, and she did a double take when she saw the Blight siblings exit the school.

Amity was walking between Emira and Edric with her head down, her older siblings talking nonstop, probably in an effort to get their sister’s mind off Grom, and Viney unconsciously took a step forward towards them. For what, she didn’t know, but she caught herself on time before her friends could notice it.

“What about you, Viney?”

Jerbo’s voice brought her back to the present and she blinked rapidly, looking between her two friends.

“Huh?” She said. “I’m sorry, I spaced out. What was the question?”

“Grom,” Jerbo answered. “Just wondering if you had a date already. Barcus and I are thinking of going together, but one of us can go with you if you’d rather not go alone.”

Viney’s eyes moved subtly to where the Blights were, her eyes fixed on the older sister.

“No, I don’t have anyone to go with.” Her eyes were still focused on Emira when the green-haired witch turned and their eyes met. She winked at Viney and smirked, but she continued walking with her siblings. “But that’s okay, you guys go together,” she said looking at Jerbo once again.

He had a curious expression, almost as if he wanted to ask her something, but he thought better of it and closed his mouth.

“Bark!”

“He’s asking if you have chosen a dress,” Jerbo clarified while they started walking to their spot in the woods.

“Yes, my mum took her old dress out, and with a few alterations, it fits me perfectly.”

“Sweet! We’ll be the best dressed at Grom, you’ll see.”

“Bark!”

Viney smiled at her friends, appreciating their words even though they weren’t true; at least, not in her case.

“We should meet early,” she proposed, “that way we’ll be able to drink the boneless punch before anyone spikes it.”

“Bark!”

“Barcus says, knowing some of the teachers, it will probably be spiked already.”

“My Beast Keeping teacher told me she was going to chaperone tomorrow, so I trust her. The rest? Not so much.”

“Then we’ll go say hi to her and stick close. By the way, did you want to have dinner at mine today? My dad’s making your favourite.”

It wasn’t the first time he and his family offered Viney a hot meal, so her cheeks didn’t flush with embarrassment, but in times like these, she couldn’t help but feel like a burden to her friend.

“Thanks, Jerbo. I think my mother is going to be working until late.”

“You can take a plate for her with you, you know my dad makes too much food.”

Things between the two of them hadn’t worked out, for obvious reasons, but for things like these, Jerbo would always be a precious friend to her.

“Barcus?” Jerbo turned to their other friend. “What about you, you want to come too?”

“Bark!”

“You know the more the merrier, and my sister loves you.”

“Bark.”

“Sweet. Let me tell my dad.”

***

Viney was refilling Jerbo and her drinks with the punch under Viney’s Beast Keeping teacher’s watch, a horned witch in a dark suit who had been talking with a blonde colleague in a red suit. She smiled at them, not wanting to disturb their conversation, and headed back to where Jerbo was.

“Here you go.” Viney handed him one of the drinks.

Unfortunately, Barcus had fallen ill that morning and was unable to attend Grom, so it was only the two of them.

Viney felt a little self-conscious of her clothes as she looked around; she was wearing an old dress with tears on the sleeves and on the mid-thigh hem, but she liked it quite well and it went with her style. She had paired it up with a high-waisted belt and a fishnet undershirt, completing the outfit with her favourite boots. She probably wasn’t the prettiest of girls in Grom, but she knew she looked good.

“Thanks, Viney,” he said, taking the drink.

They hung back to watch the dancefloor. There weren’t many people in yet, and those that were brave enough were awkwardly dancing on the floor. Viney was thinking of sharing a dance with Jerbo after Grom was defeated and then head home; it wasn’t like there was anything else for her to do after the main event.

She was nodding at one of her classmates in lieu of an actual greeting when her eyes drifted to the entrance of the gym as if a magnetic pull was tugging at them. The sight made her almost drop the glass she was holding.

In pure Blight fashion, the three Blight siblings strolled inside with a lax attitude and a smirk; they knew how good they looked. The twins were colour coordinated, with Edric in a grey suit and a yellow shirt, a darker yellow bow tie perfectly tied around his neck.

But it was Emira who captured Viney’s entire attention. She was wearing a yellow dress that clung perfectly to her body, the cut of it, just over her knees, flowing freely when she moved, and a lighter yellow bow completing her look. Her earrings were the same as always, but she had forgone her familiar choker in favour of the dress’ high collar.

She watched Emira turn her head to tell her little sister something, and Amity nodded and left their side, but Viney only had eyes for Emira.

“Are they… are they for real?” She heard Jerbo ask.

Viney turned her head to see her friend with a similar expression to hers, cheeks flushed and wide eyes glued to the Blight twins, albeit for a different sibling.

“I don’t think they’re using an illusion, if that’s what you mean” Viney answered, returning her gaze to Emira.

But when she looked at her, she realised Emira was looking back. Viney froze and Emira smirked at her reaction, winking at her for good measure. Then, Edric pulled her attention and Emira broke their eye contact, and Viney felt like she could breathe again.

“Should we go sit?” Jerbo suggested.

Viney gulped. “Yeah,” she said in a trembling voice. “Let’s find a seat before all the good ones are taken.”

Viney shot one last glance at Emira, but she was busy talking to her brother, so she followed her friend up the stairs and to the top of the stands, far away from the splash zone.

Soon after, the lights went out and Luz’s friend, Gus, started his show. Viney nervously watched her young human friend go down the ramp, and she sighed in relief when she destroyed the first shapes. But then Grom grabbed Luz and… and the next instant Luz was running away, Grom hot on her heels.

There were people that followed them outside, but Viney realised that not all of Grom had gone after Luz; no, there were blobs of the main monster climbing out of the pit and throwing themselves at Hexide students.

“Viney, be careful!” Jerbo screamed at her.

Viney turned in time to dodge an arm of a nearby blob, rolling forward and kicking it, sending it spiralling down the stairs. When it reached the floor it didn’t get up.

Jerbo and Viney used their vantage point to survey their surroundings. Some students had already been attacked and were lying on the floor, some crying and some seemed to have lost their consciousness. Fortunately, there was a small group of students fighting back, be it with their spells or with the weapons from the weapon wall.

“Jerbo!” She alerted her friend while running down the stairs. “We have to contain them, they can’t really be defeated until Grom is!”

Viney drew a circle in the air as she reached the end of the steps, but she knew it would take Puddles a couple of minutes to arrive. She ran to where the weapons were, but before she could reach it, one of Grom’s goons formed in front of her.

It was a caricature of a giant baby, almost twice her size. Before she could do anything, she heard a voice behind her.

“Duck!”

Viney didn’t know who had spoken, but she followed their command, crouching with her hands above her head. She felt the air above her move and the giant baby was hit with a dummy that covered its mouth and then expanded to cover its whole head. The baby tried to take it off and Viney took that opportunity to run forward and send Grom’s goon down the ramp with a body slam.

Breathing heavily she turned and saw a Blight twin.

“Hey there, pretty girl,” said Edric. “Thought you needed the help,” he winked at her.

“Thanks,” Viney selected a shield and a short sword from the wall, feeling their weight. “Puddles will be here soon and she can help us.”

“Good to see my sister’s infatuation can hold her own in these kinds of situations,” Edric appraised her.

If Viney had time to ponder those words she might’ve blushed, but, alas, they didn’t have it.

“You know where she is? We also need to find Jerbo, my friend.”

Edric scanned rapidly their surroundings.

“There!” He pointed to the other side of the gym. “Em is over there, and if your friend is the cute guy with a brown abomination by his side, then they’re together.”

“Good,” Viney stopped a tendril attack with the shield and cut it down with the sword. She raised her head and saw that Edric and she were surrounded.

“Any ideas of how to get to them?” Edric put his back to hers. “I’m not strong enough on my own to make a bridge.”

There was shrieking, and a second later one of the gym’s windows broke and Puddles flew in. Viney jumped in excitement.

“Yes! Attagirl, Puddles! Over here!” She waved at her friend.

The griffin glided down to where Viney and Edric were, stomping on some blobs on her landing. Viney got on first, offering a hand to help Edric up, who took it and boosted himself up with a small trampoline he created on the spot.

“Let’s go, troublemaker girl,” he said with an excited smile.

Viney spurred Puddles on while Edric took another goon down, and they flew the small distance to Jerbo and Emira. Edric and she jumped from the griffin, with Edric creating a cushion under them to soften their fall.

“Hey guys,” he announced, “just dropping in.”

Edric landed gracefully while Viney used her momentum as she touched the floor to roll forward and slice open one monster that had moved too close to Emira.

“Thanks, cutie,” Emira turned to be back to back with Viney, but looked back at her. “Your Grom date is not fighting alongside you?”

Viney jumped, evading a tendril attack, and stopped another one with the shield for Emira to finish off the monster.

“I don’t know,” Viney said, “are you offering?”

She shoved some floating eyes down to the pit, and realised Emira was not at her side. She turned to search for her and saw Emira frozen in place, blushing while looking at Viney.

“Emira?”

“You want to go to Grom with me?”

A plant’s vine cut through the middle of them and impaled two blobs that had gotten close to Viney and Emira when the girls were not paying attention.

“Could you please flirt _after_ we’ve dealt with this?” Asked Jerbo in an annoyed voice.

“I second what tall and pretty said!” Edric added fighting an angry letter.

“Fine,” relented Emira, “but this is not o-”

She couldn’t finish her sentence because one of the big goons caught her from behind and dragged her away.

“Emira!”

“Em!”

Viney and Edric ran forward, but they too were grabbed by a tendril. The last thing Viney saw before the monster got in her mind, was Jerbo falling too.

It probably lasted less than ten seconds, but when Viney opened her eyes again, she was on the floor, and the figure of her mother loomed above her.

“Mum?” Viney said carefully.

“Viney,” the figure said. “What have you done?”

“Mum, what? I don’t- I don’t understand,” Viney stood up in shaky legs.

“You were supposed to get us out of here! And now you’ve ruined us!”

“No! I’m trying mum, I’m doing what I can!”

“And it’s clearly not enough. _You_ are not enough.”

The sharp words cut deep in Viney, and she closed her eyes. 

But then a small spark inside of her ignited, and the memories of her mother surfaced in her mind.

The two of them enjoying a treat the rare times they could afford it, her mother telling her she loved her whenever she thought Viney was sleeping, her mother’s smile and her words telling Viney she was proud of her when Viney announced she could study Healing and Beast Keeping... The recent memory of both of them fussing over Viney’s dress while they shared a laugh, and how happy her mother had looked.

Viney opened her eyes to face the monster in front of her, and despite the tears burning in her eyes, her mind was set.

“You are not her!” She yelled at the thing. “She would never say something like that!”

Viney rushed forward with a scream, shoving the shield right into the thing’s face and crushing it. Her sword cut swiftly through the thing’s middle, and Grom’s goon melted on the floor.

Viney’s weapons clattered to the floor, and she fell to her knees with them, tears streaming down her face. After some moments of just taking shuddering breaths, Viney got to her feet and looked for her friends.

Jerbo was labouredly getting up not too far from her, and they exchanged a look after he found her, but she couldn’t see neither Emira nor Edric.

“You will not touch him!”

Emira’s voice made Viney turn her head to see the Blight twins cornered between two looming shadow-like figures, with Edric lying on the floor and Emira in front of him, her arms outstretched to protect her brother.

One of the figures forcefully grabbed Emira by her chin and whispered something to her ear; even through the distance, Viney saw her eyes widen and fill with fear before a tear escaped her eye. The other shadow form grabbed Emira’s upper arm and slapped her face, sending her crashing to the ground.

“Emira!”

Viney looked at Jerbo and he nodded at her friend, and she ran forward while Jerbo cast a spell. Viney felt the ground move as a huge root spawned from the ground and boosted her jump, making her fly through the air the last couple of meters.

Just when she was about to squash the shadow figures under her, they exploded on their own, and Viney landed face to face with a fear-stricken Emira.

Her eyes looked unfocused, and she flinched back when Viney approached her, cowering next to her brother.

“It’s alright, it’s just me,” Viney put her hands up, taking a step back. “It’s Viney, Emira, you’re safe.”

The other girl blinked, slowly coming back to her senses.

“Viney?” she asked hesitantly.

“I’m here.”

Viney offered her hand and Emira took it cautiously. Behind her, Edric woke up, rubbing his head with a pained expression.

“What happened?” he asked.

Jerbo stepped forward and helped him up. All around them, people were coming to themselves while others were starting to clean things up. The healers and students from that track started to make rounds, offering their healing spells to those who had been hurt.

The remnants of Grom were slipping down the floor, back to its home.

“We were attacked by less powerful Grom goons,” Jerbo answered.

“But they were still powerful enough to read our minds and present us with our fears,” Viney continued.

“I’m really happy I’ve never been Grom Queen,” said Emira with a shiver. “Poor Luz, I wonder if she’s alright.”

“Well, if we’re not being attacked then it means she did it,” Edric said while cleaning the trickle of blood that ran down the side of his face. “Do you see Mittens around?” He asked Emira.

She shook her head. “I saw her going after Grometheus with the Owl Lady.”

“Mittens?” Questioned Jerbo, looking between the twins.

“Amity,” Emira clarified. Then turned to her brother with a chuckle. “I have no doubt she threw head first into danger to protect her little human.”

“Right?” Edric laughed. “After seeing her write all those mock letters, I wonder if she was brave enough to give it to her.”

“We’ll have to ask her when they get back. Also, you should have someone clean that wound lest she sees you and gets worried.”

Viney perked up. “Oh, I can do it.”

She walked to Edric and he bent down so she could see the wound. Assessing it, she drew a circle and watched the wound slowly close down. Happy with her work, she looked quizzically at Jerbo, who shook his head confirming he was not hurt, so, lastly, she turned to Emira, who she had seen getting hurt.

But when she looked at the other witch, she was dusting off herself without even a scratch on her. Emira looked up, sensing Viney’s eyes on her.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing,” Viney answered rapidly. “I just- I could’ve sworn you were hurt, that’s all.”

“No need to fuss over me, cutie, I’m fine,” she smiled at her.

Viney was about to say something when a witch their age stepped in. Viney recognised her from Healing Track, but she couldn’t put a name to her. The new witch was wearing black skinny jeans with a black blazer and no undershirt. Her blue hair was swept to the side, showing off the white shaved side of her head.

She gave Viney a friendly smile, and her eyes blinked sideways.

“I know you from healing classes,” she said pointing at Viney. “Do you need help with the healing?”

“Oh, no, thanks,” she smiled back at the taller girl. “We’re fine here.”

The healer frowned. “Are you sure? What about that one?” She pointed at Emira.

Viney looked at Emira, not seeing anything out of place. The only odd thing was that Emira’s eyes were shooting daggers at the new girl after her words.

“What about her?” She asked.

“She’s using illusions to mask her wounds.”

Not waiting for an answer, the blue-haired witch drew a circle in the air, and the illusions on Emira’s body disappeared to reveal a deep gash in her right arm and bruises on the other. There was a smaller scratch on her cheekbone, where Viney had seen the shadow figure slap Emira.

“See you in Illusion’s class,” the other girl told Emira cheekily before leaving.

Viney walked to Emira, who was grumbling something at the blue-haired witch’s back, probably cursing at her, but when she realised Viney had closed the distance between them, she at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Viney asked her with a concerned expression.

Emira shrugged lamely. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Your wounds getting infected would’ve worried me. Come on, let me take a look at them.” Viney saw uncertainty dance in Emira’s eyes. “Unless you don’t want me to? I can call my teacher if you’d rather have a professional take a look at it.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Emira said a little too quickly. She took a deep breath. “You can heal them. I trust you.”

Viney led them to one of the stands that were still in place and made Emira sit on the first step. Jerbo and Edric followed behind them.

“Will it sting?” Emira asked Viney in a tight voice.

Viney shook her head, taking Emira’s arm gently on hers. “No, you should feel something warm, but other than that, it shouldn’t be uncomfortable.”

She took notice of how tense Emira seemed to be while she inspected the wound, and she shot her an apologetic smile. Before she could start the healing process, Edric grabbed Jerbo by the lapels of his jacket.

“Come here, pretty boy, let’s face my fear.”

And with those words, the two boys left them alone.

It was as if the rest of the world faded away and it was only the two of them in a bubble. Viney sat close to Emira, sideways, while the green-haired witch looked forward. Viney gave Emira back her arm so she could rest it on her lap; she only needed to work on the upper part.

For something as deep as this wound, the best thing to do not to leave a scar behind was to work slowly but surely, creating the spells as close to the injury as possible. Viney took Emira’s elbow in a soft hold with one hand while the other casted the first spell.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Viney’s voice was low and gentle, not wanting to scare the other girl.

The open skin started to mend itself and Viney took a close look at it, glancing at Emira for a second after the girl tensed with her words.

“I don’t think there’s much to talk about,” Emira shrugged with her other shoulder, eyes still looking forward.

“I saw the things attacking the two of you.” Viney started the second spell.

“And?” Emira’s tone was sharp.

The troublemaker took notice of Emira’s stance and remembered something from Beast Keeping: Emira looked like a wounded and cornered animal whose only defense was to attack. Thinking about a different approach, Viney’s hand, the one not being used to cast the spells, started caressing the skin on Emira’s arm, trying to soothe her.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” she told Emira. “But it must’ve been hard.”

The other girl didn’t answer her, but when Emira slowly relaxed into her hold, Viney took it as a win. Her hand started going up and down Emira’s arm, her fingertips making tender aimless drawings into her skin, and Emira’s hand, previously tightly closed into a fist, loosened enough for Viney’s fingers to follow the path down to her palm.

“I saw my mum,” Viney confessed while working on the next circle. “She’s everything to me, but we don’t have a lot of money. I know she loves me, but there are times I can’t help but feel like a disappointment.” She chuckled humourlessly. “We literally only have each other and yet… sometimes I think she would be better without me.”

Viney looked at the halfway closed wound, afraid the other girl would laugh at her.

“I don’t have the greatest parents,” if Viney hadn’t been paying close attention to Emira, she might’ve missed her words for how quiet she was speaking. “They think Edric and I don’t realise it, but I’ve seen them hurt Amity enough times to know they are shitty people.”

Viney paused her healing for a second.

“I’m scared of them, Viney. I’m scared that they’ll turn their vile words onto us, that they’ll pit Edric and I against each other until we’re nothing but pawns in their power games. I’ve seen what they do to Amity, I know what they’re capable of, but I’m not strong enough or brave enough to face them. I know Edric and I haven’t been the best of siblings to her, we thought that our pranks would toughen her up against our parents’ words but… But I’ve made my sister cry, Viney, I’ve hurt her.”

In that moment Emira started to cry, large teardrops falling to her lap and onto Viney and Emira’s clasped hands.

Viney put her other arm around Emira’s shoulders and the green-haired witch crumbled, burying her head on Viney’s neck, weeping uncontrollably.

“You’re not a bad person, Emira,” Viney whispered while stroking down her hair. “You were put in an impossible situation.”

Emira shook her head against Viney’s shoulder and tightened her grip on her hand. “I’m a horrible person.”

Viney broke the embrace and lifted Emira’s head so she could look her in the eyes.

“You’re not a bad person, Emira Blight, because a bad person wouldn’t feel ashamed, wouldn’t feel the crappy feelings you’re feeling. You love your sister, Emira.”

“What if that isn’t enough?” Emira asked, afraid.

“Then maybe you’ll have to face your fears. But you don’t have to do it alone, Emira, you have a brother that will stick with you no matter what. And, if you need me, I’ll also be there for you.”

Emira’s breath hitched, her eyes fluttering rapidly between Viney’s mouth and eyes, asking an unspoken question. Viney’s fingertips ran softly over Emira’s jaw until she was cupping it, and Viney’s head moved closer to Emira’s, tilted to one side, letting the other witch be the one to decide.

Emira was surprised, but she moved forward to close the gap between them. Just when their lips were about to meet, the gym’s door opened with a bang and Luz and Amity appeared atop their peers, being cheered on and welcomed with a loud praise.

Viney and Emira pulled apart in a hurry, blushing. The short witch cleared her throat and finished healing Emira’s arm while the Blight twin looked at her sister. The last shreds of the gash closed, but Viney didn’t move from where she was, instead joining Emira in watching her sister and the human.

“She looks happy,” Viney mentioned after watching Amity throw her head back with a laugh after Luz whispered her something.

Emira smiled. “Yeah, she does. That human is something else, huh? I think she might just be what Mittens needs.”

Viney raised a brow. “Are you going to meddle in your sister’s life?”

“Of course I am,” Emira chuckled. “She was such a mess while trying to write her gromprosal.”

“For Luz?” Emira nodded. “They would make a cute couple. But do not mess too much with your sister,” Viney warned Emira.

“And how are you going to stop me?” Emira turned to face Viney with a smirk.

“I guess I’ll have to keep a very close eye on you,” Viney stated, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

“I think I’d like that.”

Emira almost whispered those words as she moved her head forward again, closing the space between Viney and her, finally getting to kiss her.

Viney was taken aback for a second, but quickly returned the kiss, one of her hands going to the back of Emira’s neck, her mouth opening under the other witch’s ministrations.

Emira broke the kiss when the need for air became too much, leaning her forehead against Viney’s. Opening her eyes, she saw that the troublemaker had a dopey smile similar to hers.

“That was…” Viney started.

“Magic,” Emira finished for her.

Viney snorted and shook her head with a fond smile.

“Are more terrible jokes what I’m signing up for?”

Emira shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Viney licked her lips, getting up and extending her hands to Emira, pulling her up to her feet once she took them. Emira, taking advantage of the height difference, lifted Viney’s chin and kissed her again.

This time it was a breathless Viney who broke the kiss.

“Not that I don’t like doing that with you, but first, may I have this dance?” Viney took one of Emira’s hands, and stepping back she bowed.

“I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch my witchsona? I don't know how to draw so this was the best I could do xD
> 
> I'll keep you fed with Vinira content, my children (the most I ask for is a comment in return 👀? 👉👈)
> 
> There's another Vinira one-shot I want to write based on Dana's tweet about Grom; I was already writing this one when she posted that pic, but hopefully the next one will be fluffier (and shorter!) than this one
> 
> (you can find my tumblr [here](https://ladykatastrid.tumblr.com/) )


End file.
